


life together.

by misswritingobsessed



Category: FBI (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance, prompts, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27107086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misswritingobsessed/pseuds/misswritingobsessed
Summary: A look at Kristen and OA's life together through tiny moments. [Request.]
Relationships: Kristen Chazal/OA Zidan
Comments: 22
Kudos: 18





	1. finding the other wearing their clothes.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SpartanLady16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpartanLady16/gifts).



> For the lovely 'ginghampearlsnsweettea' on tumblr, who requested this. 
> 
> It was really fun to try a new pairing. Hopefully none of them are completely awful. Any and all mistakes are my own.

OA didn’t like social media. Not really. It was Kristen who convinced him to get it, and by convinced, he meant talked about it for weeks on end until he finally gave up and created an instagram account. An account which only really featured his workouts, that Maggie took great pleasure in mocking him about, pictures of Kristen and various images of New York at three in the morning when they were working the overnight shift. 

It wasn’t unusual for Kristen to go out every so often, spend a Saturday night with her girlfriends. In fact, he quite liked to see her go out, enjoyed listening to music in their apartment as she was getting ready and had grown used to the plea for him to take just a ‘few’ pictures of her. But tonight he’d been visiting his mother, so when he got back Kristen had already left. 

He cleaned up a bit, made some dinner and then settled on the couch. It was almost a routine he’d grown used to, watching Kristen’s instagram stories, trying to pinpoint which club she was in, recognizing the friends she was with and the various cocktails they’d ordered. 

‘I can come get you when you’re done instead of you getting a cab, x’ 

‘I’ll let you know, xx’ 

OA chuckled, he knew that translated to ‘I’ll call you when I’m done.’ which he honestly didn’t mind. Despite not drinking himself, he did find drunk Kristen pretty funny and incredible lovable.

However, it wasn’t the text message, or the short videos that got OA’s attention. Instead, it was just what his girlfriend was wearing in the instagram picture she’d posted. Her hair was straight, her eyeshadow was glittery and her heels were a favourite with both him and Kristen, but it was her outfit - more specifically - his shirt. 

His white shirt looked better on her than it did on him. Accessorised with a black belt, heels, and one of her many clutch bags, he liked the picture immediately before commenting a grin on his face the entire time. 

‘So, I had actually planned to wear that shirt tomorrow.’ 

He didn’t expect much back, considering she was out with her friends and hopefully enjoying herself. While he waited he saved the image to his phone, along with what felt like the millions of other images of Kristen he had on his phone.

Moments later his phone pinged, her name flashing up on his screen. 

‘I didn’t know you planned your outfits in advance x’ The text message read. 

OA grinned, ‘Sometimes I like to be prepared, when can I have my shirt back?’

‘Oh,’ she replied, before sending a second message, ‘this is my shirt now.’ 

OA clicked back on the picture, looking at it for a long moment before realising that he had no issue with it being her shirt. She looked much better in it anyway - although he did make a mental note to hide some of his more loved hoodies and shirts to make sure Kristen didn’t get her hands on them. 

When he picked Kristen up later that night he couldn’t help but stare a little as she got in the car. 

“How was your night?” 

“It was good. A lot of people really liked my outfit.” Kristen said with a grin. 

“I really like your outfit, where did you get it?” OA asked, hoping he sounded genuine. 

Kristen chuckled a little, “I appreciate you letting me wear it. You are more than welcome to have it back though, I will happily trade this for one of your West Point hoodies.”

OA shook his head a little as he continued to drive them home. 

“What’s mine is yours I guess.” She always did look better in his clothes, so he really couldn’t complain. 


	2. having a baby together.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We’ve had like nine months to figure this out, it shouldn’t be this hard.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any and all mistakes are my own. I tried hard with this one, and I'm pretty happy with it, so I really hope it's not the worst thing ever.

“We’ve had like nine months to figure this out, it shouldn’t be this hard.” Kristen said as she doodled some more on the edge of the paper. 

“We’re naming a human being, she will have to live with this name for the rest of her life. I don’t think it’s meant to be super easy either.” OA shot back with a smile, sharing his girlfriend's frustration that they couldn’t settle on a name. 

Due in just over two weeks, Kristen was done with not being able to do anything other than sit on the couch. She loved trashy tv as much as the next person, but right now she would do almost anything to see some crime scenes photos in the JOC.

“Maybe it’ll come to us when we see her?” OA suggested after all the names on his phone seems to blur together.

“I hope you’re right, because I have spent way too long scrolling through name lists for us not to know.” Kristen replied. 

Admittedly, neither of them had thought it would be this difficult. Pleasing both families, getting input from everyone else, it felt like they were walking on eggshells trying to make sure everyone’s suggestions were taken Into account - which OA was quick to point out, would give their baby girl the longest name ever.

“Are you excited?” Kristen asked, already knowing the answer.

OA face lit up at the thought of meeting his daughter. “Couldn’t be more excited if I wanted to be, Kris.” 

\-----

OA had never been happier to hear someone crying. He assumed it would wear off, but right now, he was just happy to hear that sound, to hear his daughter, alive and well - he hoped. 

“You can hold her if you want.” The nurse said, already placing the small baby into his arms.

For a moment he really didn’t know what to do. He just stood there, as still as he could be, waiting for the little one to calm down. It was the first time he’d gotten a proper look at her and instantly he fell in love. He couldn’t help but smile, thinking about how he felt the first time he met Kristen. 

“She’s perfect.” 

He heard Kristen chuckle in the background and slowly turned to face her, eyes steady on his daughter for a moment before he managed to move his feet. 

“You should hold her.” OA said quietly, handing her over to Kristen. 

“She needs a name, you know,” Kristen told him, “I think if we don’t use Amira as her middle name your sister will never speak to us again.” 

OA nodded, they’d already sent that all important message informing family and friends, and just like he thought, his sister was the first to ask about a name, sending the word ‘congratulations’ with some love heart emoji’s seconds later.

“I think the name you fell in love with suits her pretty well.” 

Kristen agreed, “She looks like a future queen, don’t you think?” 

OA laughed, leaning forward, to kiss both his girlfriend and newborn daughter. 

The nurse interrupted them a few moments later, smiling just as much as Kristen and OA were. “Does the little one have a name yet?” 

“Yeah, I think she does,” OA said looking at Kristen, who nodded with the biggest grin. “Malika Amira Zidan.” 

Kristen watched for a moment as OA wrote the name down and signed whatever piece of paper the nurse handed him, before looking back at the newborn in her arms. 

“Happy birthday, Malika.” Kristen kissed her daughters head, grin still on her face, heart full of love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to know what you thought about this :)


	3. taking a bullet for the other.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not for anyone to get hurt, she noticed his words, but he didn’t want her to get hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I doubt anyone is reading this, but if they are, I really hope you enjoy it. This was a little more challenging to write - but I think it turned out okay. Any and all mistakes are my own.

OA kept his hand tight on Kristen’s as they stood in the bank. He was standing in front of her, he made sure of that, only reaching behind him to take her hand to ensure she didn’t move. 

He loved seeing her in action, loved working with her, but right now, neither of them needed to be the hero, they just needed to follow demands and let the cops outside do the rest. 

“OA,” 

“It’s okay, just stay still, stay quiet, we’re going to get out of here.” 

It wasn’t how they’d planned to spend their Saturday off, but here they were. 

OA scanned the room, so far everything was going well - or at least well for the situation they were in. He made sure to keep hold of Kristen’s hand, glancing back at her every couple of minutes to make sure she was okay. Despite her own ability as an agent, he felt protective of her. 

“We should do something.” He heard Kristen say. 

He took half a step back so he was closer to her. “No, it’s too much of a risk, we just stay still, Kris. We’re not armed, we don’t know what his motives are, the last thing I need is for you to get hurt.”

Not for anyone to get hurt, she noticed his words, but he didn’t want her to get hurt.

Kristen tried to hide her smile, it wasn’t the time or the place, but in a strange way, even without her badge or gun, she felt safe with OA.

\----

The pair of them seemed to be in sync when they let out a sigh of relief upon seeing a busy New York street. 

“Why don’t they all turn out like this?” Kristen asked, half of her question rhetoric humour, but the other half actually wanting to know. 

“Because,” OA began, pausing to look at her, shaking his head, “I actually don’t know. I am just glad we’re out of there.” 

“We’re not needed here, they have our statement, how about we go grab some dinner?” Kristen suggested. 

“Sounds a lot better than being stuck in that bank.” 

Kristen chuckled, but took his hand without a word, tugging him in the direction of the restaurant she knew they both liked. 

\----

“Back in the bank,” Kristen began, after taking a bite of her food. “You stood in front of me.” 

OA nodded, “I trust you, I just,” he shrugged, “acted on instinct. I’m sorry if I offended you.” 

Kristen shook her head, “I wasn't offended. I think it was sweet that you were trying to protect me, even if I can protect myself.” 

“I know you can hold your own, but he had a gun and, I just acted, I guess.” OA tried to explain as best he could. Shielding her just seemed like the most natural thing to do in the moment. 

“You’d take a bullet for me?” The question left Kristen’s mouth before she could process what she was asking. 

It was more shocking than anything else. That someone could love her enough to do that for her. To lose everything in the name of her safety. 

OA nodded a little. “I would. If that’s what needed to happen to make sure you were safe, then yeah, I think I would.” 

“What?” OA asked after a moment, “Was I supposed to say no?”

Kristen shrugged with a smile, “I don’t know what you’re meant to say! But, it’s sweet that you said yes. I just don’t know how I would feel about you getting hurt.” 

“I hope you’d feel sad about your boyfriend getting shot.” 

Kristen chuckled, “You know what I meant! It’s strange having someone like you in my life, someone so ready to protect me.” 

OA felt a wave of both sadness and love come over him at the same time. Sadness because Kristen had never felt protected before and love, because he loved her, and he was going to make sure she was safe. 

“I am ready to protect you, Kris. That's what you do when you love someone, you keep them safe.” 

Kristen reached across the table, taking his hand in hers. “I love you too, OA.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you like me to upload the final two parts? I would love to know your thoughts on this chapter too :)


	4. needing each other.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “No. Always. I need you, always, Kristen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit shorter, but I hope it's still good! Any and all mistakes are my own.

Kristen handed OA a mug of coffee as she sat down next to him on his bed. 

“Do you want anything else, maybe some food? I could order us takeout, or I could cook you something?” 

OA shook his head a little, “No. Thank you though.” 

Kristen felt at a loss, she had come over because he asked, but she didn’t know what to do or say to make anything better. 

OA reached for her hand, “Thank you for coming. I know I promised you dinner, but I really didn’t have the energy to,” he paused, shrugging, “to do anything.” 

Kristen smiled a little, “I don’t mind doing this. I just enjoy your company, it doesn’t have to be in some fancy restaurant.” 

They’d planned to go out, another date he’d planned after the previous one was cut short by a work call. However, OA hadn’t planned on the family fallout that happened the night before, leaving him drained both physically and emotionally. He was torn, he wanted to just get up, move on, spend the day with Kristen, but the other part of him just wanted to lay in bed and have one of those off days where he did nothing. 

OA smiled. “You know, last night, all the shouting and the upset, all I really wanted was to see you. All I really needed, I think, was to see you.” 

It was strange to see him so upset, Kristen thought. OA was usually the one making everything better. 

“You should have called, I do love a little bit of family drama.” She replied with a laugh. 

“Next time.” OA told her, part of him was serious. 

He glanced down at their joined hands, smiling again because she was there with him. He pulled her hand gently, first getting her to look at him, then pulling her into him.

Kristen didn’t hesitate to rest her head against his chest, or wrap an arm around him.

“We should get some take out later, we can call this a date.” Kristen said.

OA hummed a little and Kristen took it as acknowledgment.

“I need you, Kris.” OA said, he’d decided the moment she walked into his apartment the very first time that at some point he was going to need her. 

“To help sort family drama?” 

OA shook his head, shifting a little so he could look her in the eye as he spoke. 

“No. Always. I need you, always, Kristen.” 

Kristen found herself grinning as she leaned up to kiss him. “Well, I will always be here, because I need you too, OA.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to know what you thought of this :)


	5. dancing in the rain together.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Let’s go dance in the rain, Kris.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got this finished - I hope it was an okay read, and I hope none of these were awful. The last one is on the shorter side, but I hope you don't mind too much! Any and all mistakes are my own!

“We should go dance in it!” Kristen said, excitement clear in her voice.

“Dance in what?” OA asked. He hadn’t been paying much attention. 

They were in the middle of a power outage that looked as though it could last well into the early hours of the following morning. The pair of them had been comfortably dipping in and out of conversation for the majority of the evening surrounded by candles. 

“The rain, come on. The street lights aren’t on, no one will see us, it’ll be romantic!” 

OA shook his head, “Being wet, and getting a cold isn’t romantic, Kris.” 

Kristen poured just a little, “Am I not worth it? 

OA sighed, but there was a hint of a small and Kristen knew she had him.

“You seriously want to go and dance in the rain?”

Kristen nodded. “I seriously want to go and dance in the rain, OA!” There was laughter in her voice. 

OA was quiet for a moment, but he knew from the moment she gave him that look that he would end up outside, in the rain, soaking wet, but dancing. 

“I’m wearing a coat and shoes,” He commented finally, after thinking about it. “I know the whole running barefoot is romantic, but not tonight, okay?” 

Kristen chuckled, before grinning. “Let’s go! I am so excited, it’s going to be so cute.” 

OA wanted to comment on how a cold and week off work wouldn’t be so cute, but seeing how excited Kristen was, he couldn’t bring himself to say it again. Instead, he grabbed his coat and his shoes, and got ready to face the downpour outside, just to dance with his girlfriend. 

Reaching the main doors of the apartment complex, he glanced at her, “You really want to do this, Kris?” 

Kristen had the biggest grin, and OA knew that it would be worth it. 

“Don’t you, OA?” 

Oa took a breath, pushing the door open, taking Kristen’s hand. “Let’s go dance in the rain, Kris.” 

The last thing he heard before he stepped into the street, and into the downpour was Kristen’s delighted laugh - and for a few moments before the cold set it, it was quite romantic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this short collection. I would love to know what you thought :)

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to know what you thought of this :)


End file.
